What Now
by Sweetness282
Summary: We've been together for almost a year. Things would be perfect if it weren't for Ivan Braginsky who constantly harasses my American boyfriend. And one day, he just couldn't take it anymore. That's where all our troubles began. usxuk Warning: yaoi, abuse


I Do Not Own Hetalia Or The Characters!  
>They may sound a bit OOC considering this is my first time writing a fan fiction for Hetalia. So, Pairings: USxUK, Spamano, PruCan, GerIta. Rated: abuse, yaoi, future mpreg<p>

And just so you know: Ages

Arthur Kirkland - 17

Alfred F. Jones - 17

Antonio Carriedo -18

Lovino/Romano & Feliciano Vargas - 16

Ludwig Beilschmidt - 17

Gilbert Beilschmidt - 18

Matthew Williams - 17

Ivan Braginsky - 18

Summary: We've been together for almost a year. Things would be perfect if it weren't for Ivan Braginsky who constantly harasses my American boyfriend. And one day, he just couldn't take it anymore. That's where all our troubles began.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. everyone going on about their business. The Britain's attention was elsewhere however. Alfred had yet show up and he couldn't help but worry. He would be starting baseball by now but he never went to the practices. His teammates questioned and pestered him on why but he wouldn't say. The reason. His mother passed away this past month so now it was just him and his twin brother. (Their father died when they were young.) A couple of weeks later, Matthew developed an pneumonia. Hes been bedridden ever since.<p>

Few minutes later, Arthur decided to go look for him. After a while, he ended up walking down the empty hall when hearing a bang of lockers. The Englishman rushing around the corner toward the noise to find Ivan forcefully(by the looks of it) kissing the loud American. Alfred roughly shoved his pursuer away from him, wiping his hand across his mouth. The blonde stood there, wide eyed. Neither of the other two seemed to notice he was there. Alfred voice broke the silence.

"Enough is enough! I don't like you that way and never will! I have someone that I love and want to be with! Don't ever come near me again you commie bastard or I swear you'll regret it!" His hands were balled into fists. He was even shaking a little out of anger and fear. The American wasn't necessarily afraid of the disturbed Russian. He just didn't want Arthur dragged into this. Who knows what that crazy commie bastard would do.

Ivan took a few steps forward suddenly appearing right in front of the sandy blonde. Just as quickly, the white-haired Russian plunged his fist in locker to the left of Alfred's head, leaving a major dent. The American visibly flinched.

Ivan leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Like it or not, I will have you." He then smirked before walking away. Alfred leaned back against the lockers and slowly slid down to the floor. He snapped his head up when a hand set itself upon his shoulder. It was his boyfriend looking down at him worriedly. The American gave him a reassuring smile but the Britain saw right through it. Arthur knelt next to the blue eyed teen and embraced him tightly. His love may seem alright but the green eyed Brit knew that he wasn't. He was distressed. With Ivan, the recent passing of his mother, and his brother being ill, Alfred just couldn't seem to handle the stress anymore. Tears began streaming down his cheeks, his body shaking with silent sobs.

Arthur kissed his head and whispered sweet nothings to him. After a few minutes, the Brit helped up the distraught boy up , letting him lean against him, guiding him outside to the parking lot. He thought it would best to take his boyfriend home. Arthur had noticed that over the past couple weeks, Alfred had seemed a bit thinner and had dark circles under his eyes. He would have Ludwig drop off their bags and books later.

Once there, the Englishman got out to help him but Alfred just shrugged him off. It was obvious that he was exhausted.

The inside of the house was a mess. Sink full of dishes, overflowing laundry, pretty much empty fridge. When we walked in Matthew looked over to us. He was seated on the couch watching TV. He seemed to be a lot better than before. Matt got up quick as he could, expression filled with worry at the fact his brother was home early.

Alfred began to sway when Arthur kept him from falling. The Brit put a head to his forehead. "Bloody git has a fever, bit of a high one too." Matthew only frowned at this. "Go lay back down. I'll put him to bed." The Canadian looked ready to argue but decided against it and slowly strode back to his temporary makeshift bed.

After putting the sick American to bed, Arthur went to work on the house. Washing the dishes, doing the laundry, cleaning the rooms. He had finally finished a few hours later. Then went to check on the two brothers. Matthew was sleeping peacefully in his room. While Alfred's temperature had gotten higher. He was able to get the blonde to be wake up for long enough to give him some medicine. He soon after retreated to the couch for some well needed rest.

The next day, Arthur got up early to go shopping. Upon leaving though, he felt like something bad was gonna happen but quickly pushed the feeling aside when Gilbert called asking about Matthew and Alfred.

Done with shopping, before he went back to the house, Arthur met up with the gang. All of them curious as to the conditions of the blonde twins.  
>"<em>Pobre<em>, its must be hard on him, but Im relieved that _dulce_ Matthew is doing better." Antonio was the first to speak after I told them what happened.  
>"Aren't you scared of what Ivan might do?" asked Feliciano, huddling into Ludwig.<br>"Well, guess we'll just have to keep one eye open," was the Brit could even though he did get that bad feeling again. Before anyone could say another word, his phone rang. He pulled it out and read the Caller ID. It was Alfred. "Hey. How are you feeling?"  
>"A lot better. You didn't have to do all th-"<br>"Of course I did. I love you and want to do what I can to help get you through this," the green eyed blonde interrupted.  
>"Well, thanks and all."<br>"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there when you needed me." Arthur could sense the boys bush over the phone. It was easy to make him blush when he was sick.  
>"um, where are you? I was wond-" Alfred was cut off by a loud thud. "Al? What was that? What happened?" the Brit rapidly questioned which caught the attention of the others at the table. Looking his way curious as to what was going on.<br>"Alfred? Alfred! Dammit Alfred answer me!"  
>"Sorry, he's not able to come to the phone right now." It was a thick Russian accent and he eyes widened in realization.<br>"What the hell did you do!" The Brit screamed into the phone leaping out of his chair knocking it over in the process. The others jumped slightly in surprise, concern and curiosity washing over the gang.

The crazed Russian gave a light chuckle. "He's mine." That was the last thing he heard before the line cut off.

Arthur gritted his teeth and hit the table so hard that the others were surprised in didn't break in half.

Gil spoke up. "What the hell is going on?"  
>"Al is in trouble," was all that came from the Brit's mouth before he took off in a sprint. Gil jumped up after him as well as the others. Even Romano seemed to have some genuine worry.<p>

Arthur burst through the door. His eyes widened in fear. The place was trashed. The first thing he noticed was Mattie on the floor. He rushed over and began lightly shaking the Canadian. he let a groan and raised his head to see the green eyed blonde. "Matthew, are you alright?"  
>"Yeah. I'll be fine." That was when he noticed that Gilbert was there too, worry easily seen on his face. The albino took over and helped up the slightly Matthew while Arthur looked around the rest of the house. When he returned to the living room, Matt just looked up at him sadly.<p>

"He's gone."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. I'll try to continue but I cant guarantee anything. So yea.<p> 


End file.
